mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Twilight Sparkle/Galeria
Sezon pierwszy Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 1 640px-Twilight_Sparkle_pondering_S1E01.png|"Księżniczka Luna?" - słowa Twilight 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_reading_book_S1E01.png|"Muszę to sprawdzić w bibliotece" 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_worrying_S1E01.png|Myśli...Tło zanika i rozpoczyna się inna scena 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_S01E01.png|"Twilight, idziesz na imprezę?" 201px-Twilight_Sparkle0_S01E01.png|Twilight bardzo się zdziwiła... 1000px-Twilight Sparkle smile S01E01.png|Twilight jednak nie chce iść robi bardzo szczery uśmiech. 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_running_S01E01.png|Pędzi do biblioteki gdzie czeka na nią Spike z prezentem na przyjęcie. 201px-Twilight_Sparkle2_S01E01.png|Musi bardzo szybko biec, bo ma pilną misję. 201px-Lyra_Heartstrings_greets_Twilight_S01E01.png|Mija po drodze Lyrę i Amethyst Star jednak nie zwraca na nie uwagi, gdy te mówią jej "cześć" 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_Spiiike_S01E01.png|„Spike!” 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_Book_Not_Amused_S1E01.png|Widzi przed sobą książkę ,ale jak uważa jest "nie na ten temat". 201px-Twilight_Sparkle_using_her_magic_S01E01.png|Używa zaklęcia, które wzywa wszystkie książki w danym pomieszczeniu, w tym przypadku to biblioteka. 633px-Twilight_using_her_magic.jpg|I bardzo się przy tym zmęczyła. 201px-TwilightSparkleBook.png|To już na pewno ta książka! 201px-Twilight_Where_is_The_BOOK.png|No nie!!! 201px-Twilight_Ah_Here_it_is.png|Och, to chyba ta. 201px-Twilight_looking_for_Elements.png|Teraz trzeba wyszukać Księżniczka Luna 201px-Twilight_Mare_In_Moon.png|Ooo! Dzień roku tysięcznego... To już dziś!!! Plik-Lyra_Heartstrings_greets_Twilight_S01E01.png|Twilight otwiera na następną stronę. 201px-Twilight_in_the_library_2_S01E01.png|I wyczytuje dalsze informacje. 201px-Twilight_in_the_library_3_S01E01.png 201px-Spike_Take_Note_Twilight.png 201px-Twilight_Precipise_of_Disaster.png 201px-Spike_Talking_to_Twilight_On_Chariot_2.png 201px-Twilight_Darn_It.png 201px-Spike_Telling_Twilight_Make_Friends.png 201px-Twilight_PinkiePie_Try_Spike.png 201px-Twilight_UhHello_PinkiePie.png 201px-Pinkie_Pie3_S01E01.png 201px-AppleJack_Howdy-Do_Twilight.png 201px-TwilightandSpike_Dazed.png 201px-AppleJack_Introduction_to_AppleFamily.png Przyjaźń to Magia, Część 2 Twilight not backing down.png Twilight charging foward.png Twilight feel side effect S1E2.png Twilight one spark S1E2.png Twilight spark S1E2.png Twilight hehe it worked S1E2.png Twilight can't be happening S1E2.png Twilight frighted S1E2.png Twilight Sparkle Gasp S1E2.PNG Twilight right here S1E2.png Twilight tear eyed S1E2.png Rój stulecia S01E10_017.png S01E10_031.png S01E10_032.png S01E10_035.png S01E10_039.png S01E10_058.png S01E10_074.png S01E10_080.png S01E10_089.png S01E10_108.png S01E10_111.png S01E10_144.png S01E10_154.png S01E10 Parasprite'y w Ponyville.png S01E10_187.png S01E10 Rarity zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę.png S01E10_206.png S01E10_208.png S01E10_212.png S01E10_214.png S01E10_215.png S01E10_223.png S01E10_229.png S01E10_256.png S01E10_261.png Niezapomniany wieczór S01E26 Zdeterminowana główna szóstka.png S01E26 Twilight marzy o spędzeniu czasu z Księżniczką.png Princess Celestia's hall .png Twilight runs up to Celestia.png Twilight and Celestia -we have so much to catch up on.png Twilight With Celestia .png Twilight after shaking.png S01E26 Celestia i Twilight przerażone wyglądem sali balowej.png Celestia tells Twilight to Run.png S01E26 Celestia po tym wszystkim odwiedza mane 6 w kawiarni.png Sezon drugi Lekcja zerowa S02E03_004.png S02E03_024.png S02E03_036.png S02E03_058.png S02E03_077.png S02E03_090.png S02E03_091.png S02E03_093.png S02E03_096.png S02E03_098.png S02E03_115.png S02E03_116.png S02E03_117.png S02E03_125.png S02E03_142.png S02E03_145.png S02E03_150.png S02E03_168.png S02E03_172.png S02E03_178.png S02E03_192.png S02E03_208.png S02E03_211.png S02E03_215.png S02E03_216.png S02E03_217.png S02E03_218.png S02E03_225.png S02E03_227.png S02E03_231.png S02E03_244.png S02E03_249.png S02E03_251.png S02E03_263.png S02E03_264.png S02E03_265.png S02E03_272.png S02E03_274.png S02E03_280.png S02E03_287.png S02E03_288.png S02E03_293.png S02E03_323.png S02E03_329.png S02E03_340.png Celestia 'expecting some mail'.png S02E03_362.png Sezon trzeci Spike do usług S03E0900006.png S03E0900010.png S03E0900248.png S03E0900254.png|Kolejna zwariowana mina Twilight do kolekcji. S03E0900256.png S03E0900270.png S03E0900320.png S03E0900362.png S03E0900363.png S03E0900364.png Sposób na zaklęcie S03E13 232.png|Co się dzieje? S03E13 233.png MLP 313 010.jpg|Twilight Sparkle jako alikorn! S03E13 239.png|Kolejna kumpela do latania! S03E13 260.png S03E13 262.png|Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle S03E13 263.png S03E13 265.png S03E13 267.png Twilight, Celestia, and Luna step onto the balcony.png S03E13 268.png S03E13 269.png S03E13 271.png S03E13 272.png S03E13 273.png S03E13 282.png S03E13 283.png S03E13 284.png|Life in Equestria 80f038_derpycoronationdayx.png Onwards to Season 4.png|Lecąca Twligiht... Final Closeup.png|Tak oto Twlight zakończyła 3 sezon w wielkim stylu... Sezon czwarty Three’s a Crowd S04E11 Twilight krzyczy!.png S04E11 Twilight poprawia Fluttershy kapelusz.png S04E11 Twilight ostrzega przed spoilerem.png S04E11 Cadance pospiesza Discorda.png S04E11 Discord pokazuje księżniczkom szklankę.png S04E11 Twilight podnosi Discorda.png S04E11 Cadence daje Discordowi szklankę wody.png S04E11 Discord przytula księżniczki.png Testing, Testing, 1, 2, 3 S04E21 Podkreślenia i bazgroły.png S04E21 Wykład.png S04E21 Strzelanie do fiszek.png S04E21 Podpowiedź.png S04E21 Rarity w mundurze.png S04E21 Twilight jako Easyglider.png S04E21 Applejack salutuje.png S04E21 Śmigłowiec.png S04E21 Narada grona pedagogów.png S04E21 Rozmowa w locie.png en: Twilight Sparkle/Gallery Kategoria:Galerie postaci